The Wish
by DaughterOfHades04
Summary: Amber Smith loves reading. Above all, she loves the Percy Jackson series. And when she wishes that the book comes to life, she is more than surprised when her wish actually works! Amber wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of fire... and very familiar voices! She approaches the noise, and who does she see? Only the Heroes of Olympus themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story! Um, yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, BUT IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID.**

Amber Smith sighed as her mother called for her to close her book. She'd almost finished it- not that she hadn't read it a billion times before-and was determined to start a new book the next day. It was _Heroes of Olympus, The Lost Hero_. Her all-time favourite book, besides _Blood of Olympus_.

She switched her bedside lamp off and dived into bed. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she wasn't asleep. She was dreaming of Leo Valdez, of course. He was the best character in the series, in her opinion. Who in their right mind didn't like Leo Valdez?

She started to feel incredibly sleepy, but just before she fell asleep she climbed out of bed and headed over to her window. She gazed in wonder at the inky-black sky, staring in amazement at the stars. "Bob says hello," she said softly.

Suddenly, something zoomed past her window... could it be a shooting star? Her heart beating fast, Amber made a wish. "I wish that Percy Jackson came to life," she whispered, and jumped back into bed. Was it her imagination, or did the stars shine brighter when she'd pronounced those words? Probably her imagination. Amber clutched her book to her chest with all her might, willing her wish to come true... unaware of the flames, slowly spreading across the hallway...

Amber woke up to the sound of a crackling fire. She sat up in surprise. "Hello?" she asked, carefully placing her book on her bedside table. "What's that noise?"

She heard voices downstairs. Amber's heart started to beat faster than ever. Was she being robbed? What would they do to her? Would they hurt her?

Amber couldn't bear it anymore. Her curious mind had taken over. She stepped out of bed and onto the creaky floorboards. Hopefully, they hadn't heard her. She coughed as she reluctantly inhaled smoke, making her eyes water. Had they started a fire? She hoped not.

She looked out of her window. It was still dark, so it was still probably night time. Nyx time, she supposed.

Amber slowly opened the door and tiptoed all the way to the stairs, managing to avoid the creaky floorboard. The voices got louder, but they were talking in a whisper. However, one of them, failed to keep his voice down, and emitted a loud yelp as the smoke suddenly disappeared.

_What on Gaea?_ Amber thought, slowly walking down the stairs. She could hear the voices clearly now.

_"Shut up!_" a girl's voice hissed. "_They'll hear us!_"

"_Isn't that good?" a _boy asked. Their voices sounded vaguely familiar, but she knew for sure that she'd never heard them speak out loud until then. So...?

"_No, Seaweed Brain_," The girl snapped. Amber froze. Hang on... _Seaweed brain_...?

"Come on, Nico!" a boy said a little too loudly. Everybody shushed him. Another boy said, "_No. No, just, no_."

The over-enthusiastic boy laughed. This resulted in angry shout-whispers, telling him to shut the Hades up. Wait. A. Minute. Shut the _Hades_ up?!

Amber leaned forwards to hear better when she tripped and stumbled to the bottom of the stairs. Oh Gods. They'd heard her!

Sure enough, they had. There were about nine kids there, and two of them rushed to help. A girl with blonde hair and... and...

No. No, no, no, no, no. No way. _NO WAY!_

For standing over her, stupid grin on his face, was Leo Valdez.


	2. URGENT

**Hi! Not part of the story, but just to say, I will be changing my pen name! I'm changing it to... DaughterOfHades04 , so...**

**1) Please do not use that username now xD**

**2) Make sure everyone that you know who likes my stories and stuff knows that I'm changing it**

**Thanks!**

**-Creeperkiller121, soon to be DaughterOfHades04**


	3. Urgent I think

So, um, yeah.

Truth is, and you may have already guessed so due to my lack of activity on this website... I'm leaving fanfiction. And not coming back.

There, I said it. Feels better now. No actual idea why.

It's just, I haven't been on for absolutely ages. I remember having about five hundred Documents, and now I've only got three left, each with about fifteen days left. That is how long I haven't been on.

I've got more -and, I'm sorry to say this- interesting things to do. I mean, I love you guys and all (not really, muahahaha) but I've been doing _more_ stuff.

And, I feel better now. I mean, I used to spend ages on this website with nothing else to do. I've found some better stuff, and, uh, yeah. I do them.

Okay, I _might_ come back. In a few years maybe, if I haven't forgotten this website. That's an insult, isn't it? _Forgotten. _You wouldn't want to be forgotten, right?

So, yeah.

Don't ask me _why_ I'm leaving. Because, I just told you.

Anyway, no doubt my stories have grown more popular than I imagine, and, I'm pretty sure they're only 98% trash- but, meh.

No point in begging or something. That will just prolong my perhaps eternal holiday.

And, Dragstream? I'm not copying you. Ah, "Great minds think alike", don't they? ;P

Well. This is it.

Bye.

:)


End file.
